One last time
by GirlWhoIsStillWaiting
Summary: George will seinen Bruder ein letztes Mal sehen ... und Harry zeigt ihm, dass es wirklich eine Möglichkeit gibt.


Arthur Weasley war beinahe unversehrt, nur ein paar Schrammen zierten sein Gesicht und seine Arme, aber es ging ihm genauso wie dem Rest seiner Familie. Er spürte genau wie sein Sohn vor ihm diesen schrecklichen Schmerz, von dem er sicher war, dass er nie ganz verschwinden würde. Dieser Schmerz, der sich wie Gift durch seinen ganzen Körper fraß, bis zu seinem Herzen, das in seiner Brust zersprungen war und sich nun in tausend Scherben in andere lebenswichtige Organe bohrte, egal, was für einen Schaden es anrichten würde.

»Hier, trink«, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme zu seinem Sohn. George öffnete die Augen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Seine blauen Augen waren unnatürlich hell in seinem blassen Gesicht, und auf seinen Wangen konnte man jede Sommersprosse erkennen. Müde nahm er seinem Vater das Glas ab und schluckte den Kürbissaft in einem Schluck herunter, ohne auch nur einen Hauch des süßen Getränks in irgendeiner Weise zu spüren.

»Dad«, krächzte er. »Ich … ich kann nicht ohne ihn«. Sein Blick glitt zu einer Trage rechts von ihm, auf der eine Person lag, die mit einer Decke von Kopf bis Fuß verdeckt war. Nur ein paar rote Haare waren am anderen Ende der Decke zu erahnen. George schluckte.

Mr. Weasley sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann senkte er den Blick und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich weiß«, sagte er, denn in diesem Moment konnte er einfach keine passenden Worte finden, um George den Schmerz zu erleichtern. Wie denn auch? Hätte er seinen Sohn anlügen sollen, ihm sagen sollen, dass alles gut werden würde, obwohl ein Teil von ihm nun für immer fort war?

George drückte kurz seine Hand, dann rückte er von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich auf den harten Steinboden neben die Trage seines Bruders. Vorsichtig schlug er die Decke um und betrachtete das leere, blasse Gesicht.

»Oh Freddie«, flüsterte er und spürte erneut, wie eine Träne über seine Wange lief. Sanft strich er über Freds kalte Stirn, starrte dabei gradewegs auf seine geschlossenen Augen, die die gleiche Farbe hatten wie seine, jedoch immer dieses Funkeln hatten, das er jetzt nie wieder sehen würde.

Er spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und wandte kurz den Kopf zur Seite, nur um zu sehen, dass es Harry war. Ein Blick über seine Schulter zeigte, dass Ron und Hermine nur ein paar Meter weiter standen.

»Hey, George«, sagte Harry und legte ihm, wie sein Vater vorhin, eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Das mit Fred tut mir … wahnsinnig leid und ich weiß, dass du das wahrscheinlich nicht hören willst, weil es dir nicht im Geringsten hilft.« Er klopfte leicht auf seine Schulter. »Wir sind alle für dich da«

Er verstummte und starrte Fred an, der noch immer da lag, als würde er schlafen. Oh Merlin, wie sehr George sich wünschte, dass er nur schlafen würde.

»Ich wünschte«, sagte George mit bebender Stimme, während er seine Hand auf Freds Brust legte, genau da, wo sein Herz war, das nicht mehr schlug. »Ich wünschte einfach, dass ich dagewesen wäre. Dass meine letzten Worte an ihn nicht ein dummer Witz gewesen wäre. Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch einmal mit ihm reden. Nur noch ein Mal.«

Georges Stimme war leise, und der Schmerz darin war beinahe greifbar. Er gab ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen von sich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Harrys Hand an seiner Schulter krallte sich beinahe fest, während der beste Freund seines kleinen Bruders versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

»Weißt du, George«, murmelte Harry, als George Schluchzer verebbt waren. »Vielleicht … gibt es da eine Möglichkeit, Fred wiederzusehen. Für ein letztes Mal«

Die hellgrünen Augen sahen ihn an, und George las darin die Frage, ob er einverstanden war, aber auch Unsicherheit. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was Harry vorhatte, aber er nickte sofort. Er würde jede Chance ergreifen, um Fred noch einmal zu sehen, noch einmal mit ihm sprechen zu können, auch wenn es sein eigenes Leben kosten würde.

»Ist das dein Ernst, Harry?«, fragte George unglaubwürdig und starrte Harrys dunkle Silhouette an, die vor ihm durch den Wald streifte. »Du willst hier etwas so Kleines finden, das etwa die Größe eines Schnatzes hat?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Harry war doch verrückt. Er hatte ihm auf dem Weg zum Wald bloß erzählt, dass er vorhatte, einen Stein zu finden, der die Toten für kurze Zeit ins Leben zurückholen konnte. George kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Stein der Auferstehung? Natürlich hatte er davon gehört. Wer hatte das auch nicht? Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern war eine uralte Geschichte, ein Märchen, das Kindern vorgelesen wurde, bevor sie schlafen gingen. Und genau das war die Geschichte auch. Ein Märchen. Da konnte einfach kein Fünkchen Wahrheit dran sein.

»Vertrau mir, George«, versicherte Harry ihm und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, während George es ihm gleich tat. »Lumos«, flüsterten sie beide gleichzeitig, bevor die dunklen Schatten des Waldes verschwanden und dem hellen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe Platz machten.

»Hier irgendwo …«, murmelte Harry immer wieder. George seufzte. »Können wir den Stein nicht einfach mit ‚Accio' herzaubern? Das würde viel schneller gehen«, schlug er vor, aber Harry schüttelte sofort den Kopf, nannte ihm aber auch keinen Grund.

»Hier ist es«, murmelte er nach ein paar Minuten, als sie durch ein paar Büsche auf eine dunkle Lichtung traten. Mit einem Mal lief Harry los, ließ sich ein paar Meter von George entfernt auf den Boden fallen und wühlte mit den Händen im Staub, bevor er mit einem Freudenschrei nach etwas griff und zu George zurück ging. »Hier«, sagte er und hielt ihm seine geschlossene Faust hin. George hielt vorsichtig seine Hand darunter, und Harry ließ einen kleinen Gegenstand hinein fallen. In der Dunkelheit war der Stein tiefschwarz und das Licht seines Zauberstabs erleuchtete die glatte Oberfläche. Obwohl er in der Mitte zerschlagen wurde, konnte man noch deutlich das Dreieck mit dem Kreis und dem Stab erkennen, die zusammen das Zeichen der Heiligtümer darstellten.

»Was soll ich jetzt damit tun?«, murmelte George, während er weiter auf den Stein starrte. Harry griff nach seiner Hand, schloss seine Finger um den Stein und sagte mit fester Stimme: »Dreh ihn dreimal in der Hand und denk' dabei an Fred«

George blickte auf, aber da war Harry schon verschwunden. Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Wieder blickte er auf den Stein. Das konnte doch überhaupt nicht wahr sein. Da George in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen war, hatte er nie daran gezweifelt, dass nichts unmöglich war. Aber die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken, dass hatte noch niemand geschafft. Und mit Fred schien auch seine ganze Hoffnung sein Leben verlassen zu haben …

Fred …

Obwohl George nicht glaubte, dass dieser Stein funktionieren würde, schloss er die Augen und drehte ihn dreimal zwischen seinen Fingern. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er nicht nur Fred, sondern sie beide zusammen. Nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken konnte er sich einen von ihnen allein vorstellen. Sie hatten ihr ganzes Leben zusammen verbracht, nie einer ohne den anderen, und jetzt war Fred tot, hatte ihn allein gelassen …

»Hey, Georgie«, flüsterte eine Stimme vor ihm und George hätte beinahe vor Schreck den Stein fallen lassen. Er konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, aber doch, vor ihm stand Fred, lächelnd und genauso lebendig, wie er ihn noch vor ein paar Stunden gesehen hatte. Der Anblick seines toten Körpers bahnte sich wieder in seine Gedanken, und George wollte auf seinen Bruder zugehen und ihn umarmen, aber kaum war er nah genug, merkte er, dass seine Hand durch Freds durchscheinende Gestalt glitt. Er hatte keinen festen Körper, sondern schien eher die gleiche Konsistenz wie ein Geist zu haben. George spürte, wie wieder Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

»Hey, Freddie«, erwiderte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von den Wangen. Als er noch vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde in der Großen Halle neben der Leiche seines Bruders gekniet hatte, waren ihm so viele Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen, die er ihm noch hatte sagen wollen. ‚Erinnerst du dich noch, Freddie', hatte er gedacht. ‚wie wir als kleine Kinder zusammen im Garten gespielt und Percy geärgert haben? An einem Abend haben wir uns gegenseitig versprochen, immer füreinander dazu sein'.

Dann hatte er an ein Gespräch mit seiner Mutter zurückgedacht, wahrscheinlich das einzige erste Gespräch, das er je in seinem Leben geführt hatte. Es war ein kalter Abend gewesen, als seine Mutter ihm und Ron erzählte, in was der Irrwicht sich verwandelte, sobald er sie sah; in die Leichen ihrer Kinder, aber auch dabei waren Fred und George nicht getrennt gewesen, denn, so hatte seine Mum erzählt, sie hatte sich die beiden nicht getrennt vorstellen können, nicht mal im Tod.

Doch jetzt, wenn er in Freds unversehrtes, lächelndes und doch so verändertes Gesicht sah, fand er keine Worte. Er wollte ihn einfach nur an sich drücken, sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging, aber das würde er nicht können.

»Warum du?«, flüsterte George und Fred legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, auch wenn er die Berührung nur als ein kühles, fernes Gefühl wahrnahm.

»Alle müssen irgendwann gehen«, erwiderte Fred, und mit einem Mal kam er George viel erwachsener vor, als er es zu Lebzeiten gewesen war. »Meine Zeit ist jetzt gekommen, deine aber nicht. Ich weiß, dass wir uns versprochen haben, niemals getrennt zu sein. Aber bitte schmeiß nicht dein Leben weg, nur weil du es dir ohne mich nicht mehr vorstellen kannst«

George versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm sogar ein wenig gelang. »Kannst du als Geist jetzt meine Gedanken lesen?«

Fred grinste ihn an. »Nein«, sagte er. »Aber ich hätte genauso gefühlt, wenn du es an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst«

George schloss die Augen. Fred war so nah, aber doch so fern. »Wir haben die Schlacht gewonnen, weißt du«, erzählte Fred leise. »Voldemort ist tot. Aber ich konnte mich nicht über den Sieg freuen. Nicht ohne dich.«

»Ich weiß, George«, murmelte Fred.

»A-aber … wenn ich diesen Stein mitnehme, kannst du doch wieder leben, oder nicht? Du kannst weiterhin bei uns sein!« Schon als er die Worte aussprach, wusste er, dass es so nicht stimmte. Er kannte die Geschichte vom zweiten Bruder, und wenn er es genauso tun würde wie dieser, dann würde auch seine Geschichte wahrscheinlich mit einem Selbstmord seiner selbst enden, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, ohne Fred zu leben.

»Es ist Zeit, zu den Anderen zurück zu kehren«, sagte Fred schließlich. »Grüßt du sie alle von mir? Und bitte sag Perce, dass er ruhig öfter mal einen Witz machen kann« Fred grinste. »Steht ihm besser als das ständige Streber-Zeug. «

George nickte schwer und senkte den Kopf. Wieder liefen Tränen seine Wangen hinab, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies nun womöglich der endgültige Abschied war.

»Ich werde immer bei dir sein, das weißt du« Freds Stimme erschien ihm jetzt leiser als zuvor.

George nickte. »Du bist ein Teil von mir«

Fred stimmte bei seinen letzten Worten mit ein, so wie sie es oft zusammen gemacht hatten. »Für immer«

Als er den Stein schließlich in seinen Umhang gleiten ließ, war Fred verschwunden. Es fühlte sich diesmal nicht ganz so schmerzhaft an wie beim ersten Mal, doch auch dieser Abschied riss ihm ein Loch in die Brust.

George war in seinem ganzen restlichen Leben oft in Versuchung gekommen, den Stein heraus zu holen, um seinen Bruder zu sehen. Aber immer hatte er sich selbst gesagt, dass es das Loch in seinem Herzen nur vergrößern würde, wenn er nicht mit seinem Tod abschloss. Aber es gab nur ein einziges Mal, wo er wirklich kurz davor war, und das war der Tag der Geburt seines Sohnes. Er wollte Fred erzählen, dass er seinen kleinen Sohn nach ihm benannt hatte, und dass der Kleine ihn unglaublich an ihn erinnerte. Aber als er spürte, wie sein Sohn seinen Daumen mit seinen kleinen Fingern umschloss, wusste er einfach, dass Fred ihn jetzt sehen konnte. Denn er war bei ihm. Für immer.


End file.
